Aquilo que faz a diferença
by Ania Lupin
Summary: Um bruxo conhecia uma jovem. Ela era simples e bonita, de seu próprio jeito, e isso o fazia ama-la, como nunca amara ninguém em toda vida.
1. Talking in your sleep

**Disclaimer:** Personagens da Rowling, nada meu além da história. Nem a letra da música é minha. Pobre eu... 

**Sinopse: **Nunca veria os olhos dele se iluminarem, para ela eles seriam eternamente frios. Os abraços seriam duros e os sorrisos, falsos e incompletos. Nunca ouviria sussurros amorosos ao pé do ouvido, muito menos compartilharia momentos carinhosos com seu futuro marido. 

**N/A: **Tudo bem, eu realmente não sei da onde saiu isso. Mas eu precisava colocar isso escrito, e bem, deu nisso...

Boa leitura! ^____^

+++ 

Aquilo que faz a diferença 

_**'Cause you've been talking in your sleep **  
(porque você tem falado durante o sono)_

_**Sleeping in your dreams **  
(dormindo em seus sonhos)_

_**With one sweet lover **  
(com uma doce amante)_

_**Holding on so tight **  
(a abraçando tão forte)_

**_Loving her the way _**_  
(a amando do jeito)_

_**You used to love me **  
(que você antes me amava)_

_**Talking in your sleep with loving on your mind...   
**(falando durante o sono __com amor nos seus pensamentos...)_

Virara-se para o outro lado. Simplesmente não suportava vê-lo daquele jeito, mas então, que noiva suportaria? Sem sombra de dúvida, ela era a única exceção. Tantas outras já teriam desmanchado o noivado logo na primeira noite, enquanto ela continuava, firme e forte com as esperanças. Esperando, sempre, que uma noite acordaria e tudo seria diferente. As palavras teriam cessado, os sonhos teriam sumido. E tudo seria real, enfim.

Milagres não aconteciam. Não para Pansy Parkinson, pelo menos. Afinal, ela era uma garota, não, uma mulher, má. Era assim que as ex-sonserinas eram definidas: elas são as ex-alunas da classe alta, aquelas que fazem de tudo e ferem a todos apenas para conseguir o que almejam. Ela havia feito isso, e não se arrependia nem um pouco de suas ações. O arrependimento eram por estas não serem tão perfeitas quanto esperava-se. Bem, nem tudo é perfeito.

Novos sussurros fizeram lágrimas secas surgirem. Um soluço foi abafado assim como a mulher aconchegou-se mais na sua parte da cama. Não iria chorar, o tempo para o choro já passara há muito tempo atrás. A última vez havia sido a quantos anos atrás? Não lembrava, também não fazia questão.

E daí, se ele murmurava todas aquelas palavras em seus sonhos? Ela certamente não daria extrema importância àquilo. Ele mantinha-se junto dela, não? Isto era tudo que importava: Draco Malfoy, o grande empresário do mundo mágico, estava ao seu lado, lhe dando jóias, festas, _status_. O que mais ela poderia pedir? Amor? Não, o amor era para os fracos, ele mesmo lhe dissera as mesmas palavras na noite do noivado.

O loiro deitado ao seu lado não a amava, e sempre fizera questão de deixar o fato bem claro. O amor era para aqueles que não conseguem seguir sozinhos, em outras palavras, para os não-sonserinos. Um sonserino apaixonado era sinônimo de sofrimento. Seria por isso que o ex-sonserino passava tantas noites sofrendo?

Mas não importava a dor, o sofrimento, o que importava era que, para todo o resto do mundo mágico, os dois formavam o que poderia ser considerado um casal perfeito. Ambos de famílias de sangue-puros, ambos ricos, ambos tão belos quanto qualquer outro bruxo ou bruxa. Draco Malfoy ainda continuava com o olhar frio e ao mesmo tempo misterioso, seu charme natural, e ela continuava com o mesmo sorriso, que era artificial mas parecia perfeitamente verdadeiro para todos os outros. E isso era o importante.

Ela não ligaria a mínima para as palavras que ouvia noite após noite, muito menos sentiria remorso quando as ouvisse. Ele estava noivo **DELA**, e de mais ninguém. Tudo bem que o homem mal a olhara nos olhos quando a propôs, e que o pedido não fora selado com nenhum beijo apaixonado, como deveria ser feito na ocasião. Mas isso não mudava quem usava o anel de diamantes. Ela, e não uma outra qualquer. Ela, Pansy Pankinson, futura Pansy Malfoy. Soava certo.

Pansy sabia que nunca veria os olhos dele se iluminarem, para ela eles seriam eternamente frios. Os abraços seriam duros e os sorrisos, falsos e incompletos. Nunca ouviria sussurros amorosos ao pé do ouvido, muito menos compartilharia momentos carinhosos com seu futuro marido. Mas era por causa, tudo, por causa do jeito de seu parceiro. Afinal, ele não era assim com ninguém. Palavras de amor vindas dos lábios de Draco Malfoy? Ah, quem seria louco para acreditar que tal coisa aconteceria algum dia? Ela viveria sem isso. Viveria sem os momentos de total felicidade que tais pequenos gestos proporcionavam. Porque ele estava com ela e ela, com ele. Isso já causava felicidade de chega, não?

Precisou se retirar da cama quando novamente ouviu aquelas três palavras. Não, aquela simples frase nunca conseguiria machuca-la. Da mesma maneira que a mesma frase nunca deixaria sua mente, por mais esforços que a bruxa fizesse. Toda noite se deitava, na maioria das vezes com ele ao seu lado, e as palavras ecoavam pelos seus pensamentos. Aquilo a enojava. Era ridículo. Tão ridículo, mas ao mesmo tempo...

Ao mesmo tempo, era tudo que ela mais desejava ouvir. As palavras nunca eram para ela, e nunca, provavelmente, iriam ser. Se fossem ditas, seriam ditas superficialmente. E tais palavras jamais deveriam ser ditas assim.

De pé em frente ao parapeito da janela, a bruxa observava sem interesse o enorme jardim do lado de fora. Fechou os olhos, e começou a repetir a frase que todas as noites repetia. Não precisava de amor, não precisava de amor. Ela não podia precisar, pois seria o inferno precisar de uma coisa impossível de se ter.

Mais murmúrios. Eram tantas coisas que Draco dizia enquanto sonhava. Pansy duvidava que ele sabia o quanto falava durante o sono. Bem, não seria por ela que ele descobriria. Às vezes, quando sentia-se completamente vazia, a mulher gostava de abraçar o bruxo ao seu lado. Chegava mais perto, e ele, ainda dormindo, a abraçava. E então, por alguns momentos, fechava seus olhos e pretendia que todas aquelas palavras estavam sendo ditas para ela. Claro, quando ela se separava, ou quando, nas poucas vezes que acordava ainda tão perto dele e realizava que tudo aquilo era irreal, sentia-se até pior. Mas ainda assim, aqueles poucos momento de felicidade, de fingimento, lhe bastavam. Até agora havia bastado, pelo menos.

Nomes nunca eram ditos. Não que fossem precisos, mas era bom não precisar ouvi-los. Ouvi-lo.

- Eu te amo...

Sentiu seu coração apertar. A quem ela estava enganando? Apenas a si mesma. Se nem mesmo Draco Malfoy conseguia viver sem amor, como ela, que não possuía nem a metade da força do empresário bruxo, conseguiria? Ele estava morrendo por dentro por, pela talvez primeira vez na vida, não ter o desejado. Melhor dizendo, a desejada. E Pansy estava seguindo esse rumo rapidamente.

Isso que fazia a diferença. Ela tinha tudo, menos o básico. O principal. Amor. Se um dia chegasse realmente a casar e ter Malfoy como sobrenome, saberia desde já que casara-se apenas com uma casca. Ela não o possuiria, não o dominaria, e não o faria feliz por sequer um segundo. Ele não tinha sentimento algum por ela. Talvez nem mesmo desprezo sentisse, apesar de tudo.

Uma foto fora esquecida aquela noite, sobre o criado mudo, mas a bruxa nunca se atreveu a tocar no pedaço de papel mágico. Ela era obviamente mais bonita, mais refinada, do que a mulher da foto. Mas o amor não via a beleza, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. O amor acontecia, e pronto. Simples assim. Para o amor, aquela jovem bruxa, de vestes baratas, com os olhos castanhos tão sem graça, de cabelo ruivo... era aquela jovem que importava. Para os olhos do amor, aquela jovem seria mais em tudo. 

Como queria queimar a foto, que mostrava a bruxa abraçada ao seu noivo. Eles estavam felizes, ele sorria, de um jeito que Pansy nunca o vira sorrir antes. Draco nunca seria assim ao lado dela.

Era provável que ele nem mesmo se importaria em esconder a foto pela manhã.

Olhou para a cama, onde o loiro deitava-se, agora em um sono tranqüilo. Ele sorria, não um sorriso falso, forçado, mas um real sorriso. Um que fora dado apenas para uma pessoa, e que continuaria assim pela eternidade. O sorriso que nunca seria de Pansy, mas da outra.

- Gin...

Naquele momento, o nome Pansy Malfoy não soou tão bem como antes...

+++

**N/A2: **Fim, finalmente! Nossa, eu escrevi isso em menos de uma hora... bem, e aí? O que acharam? Me atrevo a pedir reviews? Gente, eu vou pra Porto! Provavelmente quando vocês estiverem lendo isso, wow, eu já vou estar lá! Nossa, enfim, a viagem da turma...


	2. It only hurt when I'm breathing

**Disclaimer:** Personagens da Rowling, nada meu além da história. Nem a letra da música é minha. Pobre eu... 

**Sinopse: ** Amanhã era Natal, e ela nem mesmo havia comprado os presentes! Não que eles fossem ser muitos, ou grandes. Seriam poucas coisas, coisinhas simples, que ela poderia pagar com as poucas economias que fizera durante o ano. Gostaria de poder comprar mais, no entanto... 

**N/A: **Bem, por causa de uma enorme falta de criatividade com minha outra fic, TDPA, resolvi tentar escrever uma pequena continuação para esta, graças aos pedidos que vieram nas reviews. Espero que gostem! 

+++ 

**Aquilo que faz a diferença**

_**I'm not surprised just how well I survived  
**(eu não estou surpresa com o quão bem sobrevivi)_

_**I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive  
**(eu superei o pior e me sinto tão viva)_

_**I can't complain - I'm free again  
**(eu não posso reclamar - eu estou livre novamente)_

_**And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
**(e isso apenas dói quando eu respiro)_

_**My heart only breaks when it's beating  
**(meu coração apenas quebra quando está batendo)_

_**My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
**(meus sonhos apenas morrem quando estou somnhando)_

_**So I hold my breath - to forget  
**(então eu prendo a respiração - para esquecer)_

Ela serviu uma última xícara de café a um velho cliente, antes de finalmente ter seu merecido descanso de meia hora. Agora eram somente mais três horas, e então poderia ir novamente para seu pequeno apartamento - se é que podíamos chamar aquilo de apartamento - localizado sobre uma das tantas lojas bruxas residentes na região. O Beco Diagonal não era um lugar muito tranqüilo de se morar, mesmo a noite o barulho não cessava, no entanto, com o dinheiro que possuía, aquela era a melhor opção disponível.

Sentou-se numa das cadeiras encontradas no fundo daquela pequena confeitaria, a bandeja posta sobre a mesa. Suspirou, estava cansada, trabalhava desde as sete horas da manhã, agora eram que horas mesmo? Claro, cinco, afinal, estava na sua folga. Ah, onde ela andava com a cabeça nestes últimos dias?

Tentou relaxar nesta meia hora de folga, queria parar de pensar um pouco. A dor de cabeça que havia surgido no começo da manhã parecia aumentar mais e mais a cada hora, e os remédio não estavam adiantando. Talvez se deixasse sua mente livre por alguns instantes, talvez então, a maldita dor sumisse.

Mas, para ela, parar de pensar era impossível, ainda mais naquela época do ano. Amanhã era Natal, e ela nem mesmo havia comprado os presentes! Não que eles fossem ser muitos, ou grandes. Seriam poucas coisas, coisinhas simples, que ela poderia pagar com as economias que fizera durante o ano. Gostaria de poder comprar mais, no entanto... Mas seria um bom Natal, aquele. Ela estaria junto a coisa mais importante de sua vida, ao motivo pelo qual ela acordava todos os dias e ia trabalhar ali naquele lugar.

Seus olhos chocolate foram inconscientemente para sua mão esquerda, e ficaram olhando para um dedo em particular. Sua vida poderia ter sido diferente, não? Tão diferente! Mas não, nunca poderia ter feito aquilo. Aqueles eram, afinal, seus dois melhores amigos, os que ela sabia que lhe dariam apoio, apesar de tudo. Para eles, e somente para eles, ela contou a verdade. Não poderia deixar Harry acreditar naquela mentira, por mais que aquilo a beneficiaria, muito menos permitir que Hermione ficasse naquela situação. A única irresponsável de toda a história fora ela, e agora teria que agüentar as conseqüências daqueles atos impensados. Mas então, como poderia imaginar que tudo aquilo fosse acontecer justo com ela?

Ainda conseguia lembrar das palavras daquele primeiro de junho. Como havia superado aquilo naquele estado, nem mesmo ela sabia. Aquele sonserino que a jovem bruxa conheceu durante seu primeiro ano parecia ter voltado naquele dia. O mesmo bruxo frio, sarcástico, cruel. No entanto, o olhar nunca chegou a combinar com as ações. Por mais que ele falasse, por mais que ele a humilhasse, a dor não saíra por um momento daqueles olhos acinzentados. Como conseguiria, algum dia, esquecer aquele olhar? Seria impossível, e ela sabia muito bem. E teria que viver com isso.

**_ Não posso pensar nisso. Não agora._**

Desviou os olhos para o vidro da grande janela que havia na entrada da confeitaria. Desejou saber porque o dono não usava um feitiço impermeabilizante neles, sempre que chovia forte, como naquela segunda, alguém acabava perdendo cinco minutos a mais para cada vidro voltar a ficar impecavelmente transparente. Com a sorte que estava, se a chuva acabasse antes das sete, a escolhida para o serviço provavelmente seria ela.

- Nia, Nia! - uma voz alegre a tirou de seus pensamentos. A garotinha, Sarah, elétrica nos braços de Hermione, tinha os mesmos olhos verdes e o mesmo cabelo desarrumado do pai.

- Mione. - Virginia cumprimentou a amiga, e a criancinha de quase um ano ficou ainda mais inquieta nos braços da mãe, claramente tentando chamar a atenção da madrinha. - Oi pra você também, Sarah. - a ruiva disse com um sorriso, passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados da menina. - Não devia estar em casa agora, Mi?

- Eu sempre posso me dar ao luxo de sair para visitar minha amiga, não? - a bruxa mais velha respondeu, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a Virginia. Tentava fazer sua filha parar de se mexer, pelo menos um pouco, a distraindo com seu dragãozinho de pelúcia, enquanto falava. - Harry e eu estamos convidando vocês para a ceia desta noite. - a garçonete logo começaria a resposta de sempre, quando Hermione voltou a falar. - E Sarah também, claro! Ela adora brincar com Henri, você sabe disso. E meu afilhado também parece gostar muito!

- Hermione-

- Vamos Gin, Natal é para passar com a família! - a amiga continuou insistindo. - Sua mãe está com tanta saudade! Ela pediu tanto para eu trazer você lá para casa hoje a noite, afinal, não te vê há quase um ano! E seus irmãos, e seu pai... Ronald também! - a senhora Potter estava realmente se esforçando. - Por favor. - ela segurou a mão da amiga com sua mão livre. - Por favor, diz que sim! Só desta vez Gin...

- Virginia, cinco e meia! - gritou uma das garçonetes, que saía detrás do balcão equilibrando uma bandeja em cada mão.

Salva pelo gongo. Virginia quase suspirou aliviada ao ouvir o chamado da colega de trabalho, a última coisa que gostaria naquele momento era ficar discutindo com Hermione em plena véspera de Natal! Além do mais, duvidava que Ronald fizesse questão de sua presença. Depois de tudo que acontecera, depois daquela maldita discussão durante o último Natal, quando Virginia apareceu na Toca, solteira, com uma linda criança recém-nascida nos braços. Um bebê já loirinho, com olhos perfeitamente claros.

- Vai pensar, pelo menos? - perguntou Hermione, antes que a jovem voltasse para o trabalho sem lhe dar resposta alguma. - Sua mão está com saudades do neto. Ela disse que daria tudo para você ir morar com ele na Toca. Não seja tão rancorosa, Gina. - a mulher saiu da cadeira, a menininha em seus braços agora tentando pegar uma das tantas fitas penduradas pela confeitaria. Rancorosa, ela? A bruxa dizia isso pois não estava lá no dia da briga.

- Eu não garanto a minha presença. - Virginia levantou-se também, voltando a pegar a bandeja nos braços. - Mas eu vou pensar, tudo bem?

E assim, a professora de Transfiguração saiu da pequena loja de doces com sua filha, enquanto a garçonete voltou rápido ao trabalho. O movimento estava intenso naquele dia, também, não era para menos: véspera de Natal, e chuva! O Beco Diagonal era lotado naquela época do ano, e quando resolvia chover em vez de nevar... era como se as pessoas por ali resolvessem todas ir tomar um café, comer algum doce, para fugir do frio das gotas.

Rumou para frente do balcão. Não tardou para ter pelo menos cinco pedidos sobre a bandeja, um para cada canto da confeitaria. Pelo menos assim sua mente não ficava vagando pelos assuntos do passado. Com todo o trabalho, ela conseguia sempre parar de pensar um pouco sobre tudo aquilo.

Nem mesmo notou a enorme manchete numa revista de fofocas de uma de suas clientes. Talvez, mas somente talvez, aquela pequena notícia teria trazido um pouco de alegria, e até mesmo esperança, talvez, para seu vigésimo terceiro Natal. Afinal, um certo loiro parecia ter descoberto as mentiras da noiva, e mais um casamento bruxo havia sido desmarcado.

+++

**N/A2:** Bem, é isso! Ainda falta um último capítulo, mas eu mal o comecei... talvez demore um pouco... para aqueles que liam _Uma Rosa com Outro Nome_, eu não abandonei totalmente a fic! Só estou a deixando de lado para poder acabar TDAP... mas, eu coloquei um pequeno capítulo, presentinho de Natal, já que o cap. 23 não ficou pronto... bem, é isso! Feliz Natal para todos, e um bom começo de ano!

Bjus

.Ania Lupin.


	3. Everybody hurts

**Disclaimer:** Personagens da Rowling, nada meu além da história. Nem a letra da música é minha. Pobre eu... 

**Sinopse: ** Passou a mão pelos cabelos, coisa que sempre fazia quando ficava nervoso. Lembrou-se de como Virginia sempre sabia quando ele tinha algo para lhe falar, ele nunca percebera esta sua mania, fora a bruxa quem lhe fizera reparar naquela ação automática. Fizera-o ver aquilo e tantas outras coisas, como ele teve... como ele conseguiu acreditar naquilo? 

+++ 

**Aquilo que faz a diferença**

_**When your day is long, and the night  
**(quando seus dia é longo, e a noite)_

**_A_**_**nd the night is yours alone  
**(e a noite é somente sua)_

_**When you think you had enought of this life  
**(quando você pensa que já viveu de chega esta vida)_

_**Hang on  
**(agüente firme)_

_**Don't let yourself go  
**(não deixe-se levar)_

_**C**__**ause everybody cries  
**(porque todo mundo chora)_

_**And everybody hurts  
**(e todos se machucam)_

_**Sometimes...  
**(às vezes...)_

Era Natal, e o jovem bruxo, naquela manhã fria, não encontrava-se na cama aconchegante, quente, muito menos em sua enorme casa, ou em seus arredores. Desde ontem a tarde não colocara mais os pés na mansão que fora de seu pai: havia saído sem rumo após ter expulsado, definitivamente, sua ex-noiva de lá.

Onde estava agora? Ele não sabia ao certo, mas de acordo com informações recebidas, chegara ao lugar correto. Estava parado, num pequeno corredor, em frente a uma porta simples de madeira. Não haviam decorações natalinas por ali, não haviam luzes coloridas, guirlandas ou fitas vermelhas, na realidade, não parecia nem mesmo haver alguma pintura naquelas paredes sujas. Desejou saber como alguém conseguia viver ali, como alguém conseguia passar todos os dias por aquele barzinho, que não era um dos melhores do Beco, e atravessar este corredor mal cuidado para chegar até o pequeno apartamento. E ela estava fazendo isso, todos os dias. Como ele conseguiu ser tão cego, Merlin, como?

Respirou fundo. Apertou a caixa que estava em sua mão esquerda, como falaria tudo aquilo para ela? _Olá Virginia, lembra de mim, seu ex-noivo? Pois é, eu descobri que você nunca foi para a cama com Potter, e agora, depois de te humilhar, de pisar em você entre outras coisas, vim pedir para você voltar comigo! _Chutou a parede, e chutou forte. E quando viu uma pequena rachadura se formar no lugar do chute, amaldiçoou-se novamente por Virginia viver naquele lugar.

**_ Bata logo na maldita porta!_**

Levantou a mão esquerda. Bateu três vezes na porta, e esperou. Dali de cima era possível ouvir o barulho todo que o pequeno bar, visivelmente famoso entre bruxos de baixa categoria, fazia. Uma vez ou outra você escutava o barulho de algo quebrando, ou do dono brigando com algum cliente que se recusava a pagar por algo. Pelo menos ele ainda não havia ouvido alguma real briga.

Quando escutou passos dentro do pequeno flat, seu coração voltou a acelerar. Ele já batera, agora tinha que esperar uma resposta, e tinha que pensar no que falaria, ainda! Não fazia idéia de como seria a reação dela ao vê-lo ali, parado, depois de mais de um ano e meio. Não sabia como seria a sua própria. E se ela não estivesse sozinha? E se tivesse casado, se juntado com alguém? Se escondera tão bem, saíra da casa de sua família, nunca ninguém imaginaria que a ex-noiva de Draco Malfoy fosse morar justo ali...

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, coisa que sempre fazia quando ficava nervoso. Lembrou-se de como Virginia sempre sabia quando ele tinha algo para lhe falar, ele nunca percebera esta sua mania, fora a bruxa quem lhe fizera reparar naquela ação automática. Fizera-o ver aquilo e tantas outras coisas, como ele teve... como ele conseguiu acreditar naquilo? E aquilo lhe parecia tão idiota agora, tão... no entanto, ele era Draco Malfoy. E Draco Malfoy nunca conseguira controlar seus sentimentos explosivos.

Ele só saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Draco passou novamente uma mão nos fios loiros, e apertou mais a caixa azul que segurava na mão direita. Porém, em vez de uma ruiva vir atendê-lo, o homem foi recebido por uma senhora de mais idade, que falou baixo, para não acordar o bebê que carregava no colo.

- Sim? O senhor está procurando por alguém?

O bruxo iria responder que sim, que procurava Virginia Weasley, mas somente se seus olhos não tivessem parado para examinar mais atentamente a criança, que não deveria ter mais de um ano. Ela dormia tão tranqüilamente, os pequeninos cachos loiros já quase caindo sobre os olhos fechados. Segurava uma coruja de plástico, não muito atraente, firme, na mão direita, a mãe da criaturazinha provavelmente não possuía condições de comprar nada melhor. Ainda assim, o pequeno sustentava um sorriso nos lábios. Apesar do pouco que possuía, devia ser feliz: nessa idade, o ser humano necessita mais a atenção paterna e materna do que um bom brinquedo. Ele, deduziu o bruxo, observando a face do bebê, certamente tinha atenção suficiente.

- Ele é lindo. - falou, sem antes pensar. Aquela fora a primeira coisa que lhe viera a cabeça, quando notou o olhar estranho, vindo da mulher. - É seu? - ele perguntou, apesar de já ter percebido a total dessemelhança entre os dois. Talvez estivesse com medo da resposta que viria. Talvez não quisesse mais estar ali, apesar de tudo.

- Ian? Nah, é da minha vizinha. Eu sou a babá dessas redondezas, normalmente esta casa está infestada de crianças! Mas agora, época de Natal, os pais estão em casa, quase sempre... a casa fica tão vazia! As crianças chegam a fazer falta, elas e todo o barulho que fazem! - e a mulher continuaria falando e falando se o choro de uma criança não tivesse começado. - Ah, bem...

- Eu devo ter batido no endereço errado, com certeza. Talvez errei o número do prédio. Desculpe. - e ele iria se virar, e esperava que depois do que tivesse falado a babá fechasse a porta e voltasse ao seu trabalho, mas o contrário aconteceu.

- Por que o senhor não entra um pouco, pelo menos até a tempestade que começou passar? A casa é simples, não temos muito o que oferecer mas... com certeza, um a mais não iria incomodar!

Tempestade? Mas o tempo estava totalmente calmo quando pisara naquela construção! Por Merlin, como poderia estar tendo uma tempestade lá fora...?Mas lá fora parecia um inferno mesmo, ele conseguiu ver, graças a uma pequena janela que havia na casa.

**_ Bem..._**

Acabou entrando, fechando a porta atrás de si.

+++

Virginia não estava com um dos seus melhores humores naquela manhã, apesar de ser manhã de Natal. Andou quase uma hora inteira pelo Beco Diagonal até conseguir achar um mercado aberto. E mesmo assim, fora tempo gasto inutilmente, ali não havia nem a metade do que precisava comprar. Agora estava ela, passando pelo maldito bar, que graças a Merlin estava quase vazio naquele dia, a última coisa que ela precisava para aumentar seu ânimo era um bruxo daqueles lhe dando cantadas grosseiras.

Segurou mais firme a sacola onde estavam as compras, e subiu a escada estreita que dava até o andar de seu pequeno apartamento. Enfim, em casa!

- Nina, cheguei! - ela meio que gritou, abrindo a porta com dificuldade. O que ela havia comprado que pesava tanto naquela maldita sacola?

- Até que enfim, já era a tempo! - a mulher que aparentava quase uns sessenta anos surgiu de onde era a cozinha, com um loirinho hiperativo no colo. - Onde você foi para demorar tanto?? Eu quase morri de preocupação, você lá fora no meio dessa tempestade... e Henri! Ele não parava de chamar você, até a nossa visita entrar no quarto! - Nina falava, as duas caminhando para a cozinha.

- Temos visita? - Virginia estranhou, quem as visitaria no Natal, ainda mais com um clima daqueles? A curiosidade foi aguçando enquanto ela guardava o trigo e o açúcar no armário de madeira, velho. Ian, agora no chão, pulava feito louco para tentar enxergar o que estava sendo colocado sobre a mesa.

- Mais ou menos. - a babá voltou a pegar o bruxinho no colo, a fim de ver se este sossegava um pouco. - O homem bateu no prédio errado, acho, e eu disse que poderia esperar aqui. Já que não temos lareira, e aparatar neste tempo... vai que ele erra e para num lugar ainda pior? - Gina, guardando o último pacote no armário, teve que rir da preocupação de Caroline. Até mesmo com os estranhos seu instinto maternal surgia. - Por que não vai conversar um pouco com ele? Ele parece ser um bom rapaz, um pouco estranho, mas muito educado, e bonito também!

- Ninaaaa... - a ruiva virou os olhos. Às vezes, quase sempre, na verdade, ela sentia-se filha daquela mulher. Parecia sua mãe, sempre tentando juntá-la com alguém. 

Sua mãe... Virginia sentia falta de ter alguém para chamar de mãe. Já passara tanto tempo desde a última visita A'Toca... Mas ela talvez não se atrevesse a por os pés novamente na sua antiga casa. Depois daquela discussão, o melhor era esquecer, e como Nina sempre aconselhava, construir uma nova vida, ao lado de um novo homem.

- Não estou dizendo nada, Merlin! - Caroline defendeu-se, saindo da cozinha com Ian. Gina pensou um pouco, e então, resolveu ir ver seu filho. Seria uma conversa, apenas uma conversa, não iria doer nem nada. Então, seguiu até a porta que separava seu pequeno quarto da sala.

+++

- É uma tempestade e tanto, não acha? - era estranho para ele ter aquele bebezinho nos braços. 

Estava de pé, ao lado da janela, e o pequeno observava quieto, junto ao bruxo, o caos que estava lá fora. Obrigado Merlin por ainda haver bruxas caridosas neste mundo. Sabe lá onde ele iria parar aparatando naquele tempo, com a cabeça que estava.

- Você tem os meus olhos. - após muito olhar, Draco chegou a aquela conclusão. O menino tinha os mesmos olhos acinzentados, tão iguais ao dele quando era criança. Talvez daqui a mais alguns anos eles criassem uma tonalidade mais azul. 

Sentou-se novamente na cadeira de balanço. Por um momento, pensou ter ouvido alguém bater na porta, mas segundos se passaram e só havia o barulho das crianças.

- Será que nosso filho teria nascido com esses olhos? - perguntou para si mesmo. - Eu tenho que confessar que sempre preferi os dela, apesar daquele discurso enorme que Gina sempre fazia quando eu comentava sobre isso, que eles eram sem graça e não tinham charme nenhum... - teve que sorrir ao lembrar-se de certas memórias. - É claro que eles tinham. Eles tinham vida, ao contrário dos meus. Mas até que os seus são como os dela, sabia? - voltou a notar nos olhos grandes daquela criaturinha. - A expressão... o tamanho. Tirando a cor, são como os dela. Um misto do que nós queríamos.

Ele suspirou. Naquele momento, desejou que aquele fosse seu filho, filho deles dois... Ele poderia estar, naquele instante, na sua mansão, com a criança no colo, esperando Virginia voltar sabe Merlin da onde. Não do trabalho, se os dois tivessem se unido, ele jamais a deixaria trabalhar. Tudo do melhor, sempre, para sua pequena.

- Talvez tivéssemos dado certo, apesar de tudo, sabe? - ajuntou mais uma vez o dragãozinho de pelúcia que o bebê insistia em jogar no chão. - Se eu não fosse tão explosivo, já poderíamos ter até formado uma família. - colocou o brinquedo de lado, percebendo a sonolência crescente do pequeno. - E se você fosse nosso, teria se chamado Lois. Porque eu preferia Henri, mas ela acabaria me convencendo a registra-lo como Lois. Ela sempre conseguia, era incrível. Uma Weasley que tinha um Malfoy comendo na mão... - quando olhou novamente para o bebê, este dormia calmamente nos seus braços. - Acho que eu entediei você, não? - resolveu colocar o menino no pequeno berço de madeira existente ao lado da cama. - Eu a amava. - cobriu-o, sentando-se ao seu lado. - Eu ainda amo. Gostaria de dizer isso olhando novamente naqueles olhos. Gostaria de estar com ela, de poder voltar no tempo e concertar todas aquelas burrices que eu fiz... Eu a amo. Mas nem mesmo sei onde ela está agora.

E a porta se abriu, revelando uma jovem que, apesar das lágrimas, sorria. E então, Draco sorriu também.

+++

N/A: Nossa, eu atualizei alguma coisa! Que milagre! Wow! Gente, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, mas eu acho que acabei de superar o maior bloqueio da minha vida! Janeiro foi um lixo, e bem... TDPA já está saindo, faltam só mais alguns parágrafozinhos... vocês vão ler?

Ganho reviews?


	4. The long day is over

**Disclaimer:** Personagens da Rowling, nada meu além da história. Nem a letra da música é minha. Pobre eu... 

**Sinopse: ** Um bruxo conhecia uma jovem. Ela era simples e bonita, de seu próprio jeito, e isso o fazia ama-la, como nunca amara ninguém em toda vida. 

+++ 

**Aquilo que faz a diferença**

**_Feeling tired  
_**_(sentindo-se cansado)_

**_By the fire  
_**_(em frente ao fogo)_

_**The long day is over...  
**(o longo dia chegou ao fim...)_

- Um bruxo conhecia uma jovem bruxa. Ela era simples e bonita, de seu próprio jeito, e isso o fazia ama-la, como nunca amara ninguém em toda vida. - os olhos azuis da criança pareceram sorrir as palavras da narração. - Ele admirava o jeito que ela sorria, o jeito que ela o olhava. A voz que ela somente usava com ele, a paciência que ela possuía. A maneira como seus cabelos estavam sempre cheirando a jasmim. E eram essas as coisas que importavam. - a cadeira balançou mais um pouco, embalando o recém-nascido. - Às vezes, raras vezes, ele dizia: _ eu amo voc_. Então ela perguntava se isso era verdade, ou se ele somente estava apaixonado por ela. Então, ele dizia que as duas opções eram verdadeiras. Quando o bruxo dizia isso, a bruxa sorria, e os dois passavam o resto do dia um nos braços do outro, contentes por estarem juntos. - a pequenina deixou cair seu brinquedo, mas as palavras vindas do pai pareciam mais importantes que um simples chocalho. - Eles sentavam e conversavam, sobre pequenas coisas, sobre grandes coisas. Sobre coisas somente deles. O bruxo tentava demonstrar todo o amor que sentia pela bruxa, mas ele não era muito bom nisso. No entanto, ele tentava. Ele sempre tentava. E assim, o tempo passava. As nuvens iam e vinham, as árvores eram balançadas pelo vento, e nada mudava. Nada nunca mudava. E o amor que os dois sentiam somente crescia, mais e mais. E isso bastava para eles. - o bruxo sorriu, um real sorriso, ao ver a filha adormecida em seus braços, e se não estivesse tão cansado, teria continuado com ela por mais alguns minutos. Talvez amanhã, pensou. Assim, levantou-se, e delicadamente colocou aquela criaturazinha no berço, deixando-a dormir em paz com seu unicórnio de pelúcia.

Não percebera antes que havia mais alguém no quarto além dele e de Epona.

- Isso foi lindo, sabia? - a voz vinda da porta surpreendeu o pai. - Vai contar essa história para Henri também? - Virginia perguntou, de pé em frente a porta do quarto de sua nova filha.

- Henri não gosta de histórias. - Draco fez questão de lembra-la.

- Puxou o pai, claro. - a bruxa deduziu, andando até o marido. Olhou para sua filha dormindo e sorriu. - Quer dizer que você admira meu sorriso?

- Você deveria estar na cama, Virginia. - ele a repreendeu, um pouco sem jeito com a última pergunta. - Ainda está fraca, deveria estar deitada, repousando, mas não... - suspirou. - Ouviu a história toda? - a bruxa fez que sim e ele a abraçou. - Seus cabelos continuam cheirando a jasmim.

- Você gosta, não gosta? - ela perguntou, e ele disse que sim. - Então eles vão continuar cheirando assim. Vamos dormir? Está tarde, e amanhã você precisa ir trabalhar.

- Preciso ir mesmo? - a bruxa o olhou com um olhar reprovador, e o bruxo desistiu de tentar convence-la de que ela precisava dele, ainda. - Só vou porque sei que sua mãe está vindo para cá amanhã. Você ainda precisa de cuidados, só se passaram quatro dias!

- Preciso de cuidados, não de mimos excessivos! - Virginia comentou, tentando segurar o riso. Ela beijou de leve os lábios do marido e, pela mão, o puxou para fora do quarto.

+++

**N/A2: ** Fim! E então, gostaram? Será que foi uma boa continuação, deu para ler, ou eu deveria ter deixado do jeito que estava?

Obrigado por todos que deixaram um comentariozinho: Gabrielle Drelacou, Natasha Malfoy, Carol Malfoy Potter, Madam Spooky, Manoela Wood, Biba Akizuki, Lillith, Hannah Malfoy, Marianah, Victor Ichijouji, Jasmin Tuk e Aline Rachel Costa. Valeu mesmo!


End file.
